omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sassy The Sasquatch
Character Synopsis Sassy the Sasquatch, commonly known as just 'Sassy' is one of the main characters in The Big Lez Show. He is Lez's best friend and next door neighbour. He is one of the most outgoing characters in the series, smoking inedible objects and inducing large quantities of illicit drugs. Not much is known about Sassy's life. Sassy did establish his own home owned company called Sassy Foods, which makes money for him in small quantites. His most famous product is the Trippa Snippa. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-C, likely 1-A ''' '''Verse: The Big Lez Show Name: Sassy The Sasquatch, "Sassy", Gender: Male Age: '''Undefinable (Transcendent of Time and Spae) '''Classification: '''Sasquatch, Spiritual Entity, Transcendent Being, Alien '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Can "write stories" to ultimetely change outcomes and situations that occur within The Story. Able to create a realm that breaks the fourth wall and encompasses all concepts), Dream Manipulation (Is known to appear and speak to entities through their dreams), Mind Manipulation (Claims to be capable of making one's Mind Explode upon knowing the true nature of his existence. Able to telepathically alter minds and thoughts), Void Manipulation (Shaped an entire void of nothingness into the desired form he wanted it to be), Creation & Conceptual Manipulation (Can create entire realms that embody all concepts in Big Lez Show. Became one with all concepts, becoming an abstaction), Physics Manipulation (Has the ability to alter and create physics, both within The Box and outside in the main universe), Soul Manipulation (Can directly reach into ones soul and enchance their essence), Energy Manipulation (Able to draw upon all energies within the cosmos, including the essence that exists in ones soul), Explosion Manipulation (Can induce massive scale explosions through sheer power), Morality Manipulation (Can turn ones morality to that of a virtuous ones), Fate Manipulation (Is in control of ones fate and destiny. Can decide the path one's future takes), Acausality (Exists outside of cause and effect), Time Paradox Immunity (Is immune to the changes made in the past timeline), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate geometrical dimensions and create realms that encompasses them), Abstract Existence (Became one with all concepts that exist in Big Lez, becoming an abstraction), Information Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly, likely True-Godly, Is able to come back even after all of existence collapses, including The Box.), Shapeshifting (Can take on the form whatever he desires most), Reality Warping, Time Travel (Traveled to the past timeline), Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Through being an abstraction of all concepts), Telepathy, Nigh-Omniscience, Toonforce, likely Transdualism ETC. Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level, likely Metaverse Level (Is stated to exist within "The Box", a realm of existence that contains an infinite number of dimensions , likely in reference to Spatial Dimensions based on the nature of the series {See Note}. Easily capable of creating realms where the concept of Space and Time are absolutely meaningless. Was able to merge with all of platonic concepts and in the process become an abstract entity. Is heavily implied that his world is of a existence far greater than anything humanity can process, to the extend where their minds would explode if ever described. Able to manipulate realms of existence such as "Microskoft Paint", which sees everything else as merely fiction) Speed: Immeausrable, likely Irrelevant. Omnipresent 'within The Box/As an Abstract Entity (Sassy is an existence that's one with the fabric of reality and is one with all concepts that reside within the box, including the infinite dimensions that spawn from them) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant ' 'Striking Ability: Quantaversal, likely Metaversal '(Exists in a realm far higher than anything humanity can process. Has full control over "Microskoft Paint", a realm that exists beyond and views all of existence as a work of fiction. In addition Sassy himself exists within The Box, a realm where Space and Time has no meaning and is stated to be so great humans would explode if it was ever described) 'Durability: Quantaverse Level, likely Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Quantaversal, likely Metaversal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Possess all knowledge that exists in The Universe, including the people who inhabit it. In addition is aware of a higher existence and can percieve the existence of infinite dimensions. Far smarter than any human) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Trippa Snippa, SassM8/GasM8 (Explosive device with enough power to blow up an entire island), The PLAC-key, which give him the ability to phase through space and time, Guitar Extra Info: *Regarding Sassy's Tiering. It's unknown whether Dimensions in the context where "Infinite Dimensions" were mentioned were in referrence to Spatio-Temporal Dimensions. However based on the nature of the series and how Dimensions treated (I.E Dimension always being used to describe a higher realm & Dimensions being treated as beyond human comprehension) it's higher likely Dimensions are referred as Higher Realms. However due to the uncertainity. 1-C '''is given as a lowball Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Web Comic Category:Internet Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:TV Characters Category:The Big Lez Show Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Toonforcers Category:Regenerators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Information Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Morality Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Traveler Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 1